When Words Fail
by sn0w0wl
Summary: Words and actions are not always the best way to handle comforting someone in a painful situation.


**Author's note: This is a one shot that has nothing to do with the "Solace Admist The Chaos" story, though I do use Parean in it. This is just my way of working through my current situation as writing has always helped me in such times.**

 **The Silver Warden is one of my son's wardens from DAO and this is a huge nod to him and all of his support that he has given me, not only now but in the past as well. He's always there for me and this is my way of thanking him.**

 **Let me apologize in advance if this seems disjointed at all. I was very emotional when I wrote it and so it's in a very raw state. I chose to leave it that way as I feel it is an honest telling of the author's frame of mind.**

 **Update: On June 19, 2015, Parean (a/k/a me) released Murr (real life name - Purrbuzz) from her suffering and laid her to rest.**

* * *

Something drew him to Lake Calenhad.

He couldn't fathom why he deviated on his journey the Redcliffe. Important matters demanded his attention at the castle; the Blight was building to its inevitable conclusion and the danger was mounting, and yet, he felt as though some force was leading him to the shore of Lake Calenhad. It mattered little that he didn't understand it; he had long ago learned to trust his instincts.

"Maker's Breath, what am I doing?" His long sigh accompanied the silent chastising that flowed through his mind. "Everyone is awaiting my arrival in Redcliffe." With a solemn shake of his head, he drew a slow, deep breath, "Loghain will be furious with me. I shan't hear the end of it, of that I am certain."

Lost in his imagining of the various colorful ways that Loghain would lecture him regarding his tardiness and apparent lack of focus on his duty, he almost missed the small figure perched on a decrepit log near the shore. The soft, whimpering sobs rising up from the figure stirred him from his reverie. Bringing his horse to a halt, he sat there for a long moment, staring against the fading light at the figure of a woman, hunched over with her face buried in her hands.

He dismounted and approached her with a slow, steady pace. "Excuse me, miss? Do you require assistance?" he whispered in a soft and soothing tone.

She voice was weak and mournful as she muttered through her hands, "There is not to be done…no hope." It seemed that the very utterance of her plight only served the intensify her despair.

So wrenching was her demeanor, he wanted to find some way to comfort her but he was at a loss. "May I ask your name?"

Pausing for a moment to collect herself, she looked up at him; her tear stained face was heavy with her grief. "Parean…my name is Parean." Her voice cracked as she began blotted her face with the cuff of her robe. She glanced at his gleaming silver armor and the sword that was fastened to his back. "Who are you?" Her eyes, still brimming with tears, shone with a mixture of fear and distrust. "You're not a Templar. Are you a solider?"

He retrieved his kerchief from his pouch and held it out to her, "No…I am neither a Templar nor a solider. I am a Grey Warden." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to fear from me and my name is not important. I am referred to as The Silver Warden." His lips turned up in a sympathetic smile, "Please, I only wish to aid you if I can. What troubles you so?"

Parean's eyes turned to the ground as she reached down to stroke the fur of the cat that lay at her feet. The cat returned her gaze, its eyes half closed with an air of approving affection and a soft meow. "Her name is Murr…she's my familiar. I found her when she was a kitten and we've been together now for thirteen years." She tenderly picked Murr up and the cat howled in pain. Parean laid the cat to rest on my lap and continued stroking her fur until she settled down.

"She's injured." The Silver Warden uttered with concern. "Perhaps you should take her to a healer."

Parean choked back her sob, "I am a healer." She pointed to Murr's back leg, "She has a large lump on her leg. I only noticed it a few days ago but it didn't seem to bother her until today. When I examined her, I found that she has…" Her voice began to shake as she forced herself to continue, "She has an abnormal growth on her muscle. I tried to heal her but it's too late. There's nothing…nothing I can…" Unable to restrain any longer, she burst into tears.

"I…" The Silver Warden started, knowing that no words could comfort her. "I'm truly sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Parean's sobbing was uncontrollable, making it an effort for her to speak, "I…know what I…must…do…I must…end her pain…I have to…but I…don't believe I have…the courage."

The Silver Warden hesitated for a moment then quietly whispered, "Would you like me to release her for you?"

Parean stared at Murr, mindlessly stroked her fur as the cat softly purred. "Thank you, but no. I owe her the kindness of easing her pain and a gentle transition. Just…give me a moment to prepare myself." Pressing her nose against Murr, she slowly nuzzled her cheek. Murr responsed in kind and quietly meowed. "I love you Murr and I always will." A low blue light shone from her hand as she placed it on Murr's head. In a matter of seconds, Murr's eyes were glazed and her body motionless.

The Silver Warden left Parean's side for a short time as he dug a makeshift grave. He waited until she was ready and took Murr's still form and buried her.

He sat with her on the log, comforting her as she wept and mourned her loss. No words were spoken between them.

Several hours had passed, evidenced by the rising of the morning sun, when Parean's weeping finally subsided. "I want to thank you for all you've done."

"I have done nothing of note. Nothing requiring any thanks. I simply wanted to aid you an any way that I was able." He stated calmly.

Brushing the tears from her eyes, she smiled weakly at him, "Thank you for not trying brush away my pain with words that would truly have been meaningless to me. Thank you for giving me what I needed; to not be alone and to let me mourn without spouting well-meaning but worthless platitudes. I cannot adequately express how much that means to me."

The Silver Warden smiled and gave her a tight hug, "Oft times words and actions, no matter how well-meaning, can make a bad situation worse. Sometimes all one needs is not someone to lead them through their pain, but someone who is willing to go through it with them."


End file.
